The invention relates to a capped electric lamp comprising:
a quartz-glass lamp vessel with first and second neck-shaped portions in mutually opposed arrangement and comprising seals through which a first and a second current supply conductors, respectively, extend to an electric element arranged in the lamp vessel;
a connection conductor which has a welded connection to the second current supply conductor outside the lamp vessel;
a lamp cap of insulating material inside of which the lamp vessel is fixed to the first neck-shaped portion and which comprises contact members to which the first current supply conductor and the connection conductor, respectively, are connected.
Such a lamp, in which the electric element is a pair of electrodes, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,658. The lamp is suitable for use as a light source in optical systems, for example, as a vehicle head lamp.
The connection conductor in the known lamp is laid transversely over the second current supply conductor and is connected thereto in this crossed position by means of a resistance weld.
It was found that the weld is not reliable. The weld is not of a reproducible quality and may have, for example, only a small size and be brittle, so that the connection is broken, for example, in the case of a fluctuating mechanical load, for example, under the influence of shocks or vibrations. The lamp will then fall prematurely.